


"American Pie."

by mjolnir_in_my_hands



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, M/M, Panties, Set after the Winter Solder, Singing, possible dirty talk - if one could class it as such?, slight Barton/Romanov, steve's birthday, though not explicitly stated - simply implied relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjolnir_in_my_hands/pseuds/mjolnir_in_my_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it is Steve's birthday and Tony has a little surprise for him. He has not seen neither hide nor hair from Bucky since that fateful day in which both HYDRA and SHIELD fell. Though that is all going to change now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"American Pie."

**Author's Note:**

> I have this really bad thing for Stucky right now, sitting in college, all I could do was to write, and so, I may fail but hey, at least we can all have Stucky, who knows, maybe I will slip some of this to my lecturers and they will have no choice but to pass me.   
> Again, I hope you enjoy reading this.

They had all gathered within Stark towers on the fourth of July, the Avengers and a few others were all sitting together, laughing and celebrating Steve’s ninety-fifth birthday; Tony had even brought contractors in to create a gigantic cake which stood pride of place in the middle of the room. It was red, white and blue, whilst many jokes upon Steve’s patriotic side had been made; they were all astounded by the quality, completely covered in ninety five candles.

Steve was sat in pride of place upon the large couch, Natasha to his left and Sam to his right. Thor, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Maria, Pepper, Sharon, even Coulson had taken a day away from the rebuilding of S.H.I.E.L.D in order to attend the party of his hero, all were spread around the room, some on the floor, others standing around whilst Tony and Bruce were standing in the corner geeking out over the vast amount of technology he had within his tower, Bruce even had his own room now, one that had been built specifically to contain him if he ever lost control, something he had agreed to after he was a part of the creation and design.

“Presents!” Clint shouted throwing a small box at Steve, “That from me and Natasha.” He said with a smile as he and Natasha shared a longing look with a shy smile on his behalf.

Steve smiled at them both, thanking them before quickly ripping through the wrapping paper to find a DVD. “Frozen?” he asked in slight confusion, though he had been asleep for a long time, he had yet to be able to catch up fully with everything he had missed, apparently this was something he was missing out on.

“Right up your street.” Natasha said with a wink as she nudged him on the shoulder, the rest of the room flitting into light chuckling.

“I don’t understand that reference?” Steve questioned as he turned the case over to look at the back.

Next, Sam pushed a smaller, square present into his lap, again ripping the paper; it was in fact this time the Frozen soundtrack “You can listen wherever you go now!” he said happily, Natasha high fiving him over the back of Steve whilst they both snickered like school children.

Coulson was second to last to hand over his present to Steve, it was a large box, Steve eyed it uneasily, though seeing the large grin spreading on Coulson’s face, he quickly ripped the paper away, opening the box, and all but screaming when he pulled away the patriotic tissue paper to find his shield, re painted and completely cleaned. Dropping the box to the floor, he ran over to Coulson, throwing his arms around his neck and bringing him in as close as he could, the shield still hanging on his arm as he held Coulson.

Pulling away, he marvelled down at the shield before looking back to see the red faced director looking awkwardly down to his shoes, obviously not expecting such a reaction. “I love it Phil, thank you!” he said in all sincerity, showing it off to all the others in the room.

“Right, time for cake now!” Tony announced. “And it is only fair that the birthday boy gets the honours.” He said with a light, sarcastic tone and an overly eager grin on his face as he handed the large knife to Steve.

He suspiciously looked the cake over, wondering what it would be that he could have possibly done, though after having thoroughly surveyed it and received multiple looks of exasperation from a number of the guests, he took the knife and began to press into the soft sponge.

One minute the knife was gliding through the third tier of the cake, and the next the entire room was being covered by sponge and frosting as the introduction to a song he was not overly familiar with began to resonate around the room.

Wiping the frosting from his eyes, he looked up to see what had gone wrong with the cake, though instead was met with the brown eyes he had once fallen in love with. A huge grin grew on his face, though was quickly overtaken with a rather rosy blush. That was his Bucky standing there, though not in the attire he had ever seen him in before, he was wearing what one could only describe as the ‘slutty Captain America’ costumes seen within shops; a small dress with a frilly bottom accentuating _everything_ he had.

Slowly, he stepped out of the cake, showcasing the entire outfit he was wearing specifically for Steve, this made his breath hitch in his throat, eyeing Bucky up and down as he made his way over so that he was standing in front of Steve. Bringing one of his fingers up, he swiped a bit of the cream frosting off of his cheek and brought it up to his lips, closing his eyes momentarily as he sucked the finger into his lips. Steve could see a glimpse of Bucky’s tongue reaching out to clean the remainder of the frosting he could not quite reach.

Momentarily paralysed by the sight in front of him, all Steve could do was stare at Bucky as he felt the slight strain in his trousers growing ever larger. Dragging his eyes away from the sight in front of him, Steve noticed the music that was still playing throughout the room; it was not the typical birthday music one would expect to hear at a birthday party as they open the cake, though it was not distasteful in the slightest.

It was then that he heard a light voice in front of him begin to sing; “ _A long, long time ago, I can still remember how that music used to make me smile. And I knew if I had my chance, that I could make those people dance, and maybe they’d be happy for a while._ ” Dumbstruck, Steve looked at the person of whom this remarkable voice was coming from, only to be met by Bucky, a soft expression on his face as he continued to sing.

“ _But February made me shiver, with every paper I’d deliver. Bad news on the doorstep, I couldn’t take one more step._ ” He moved forward to bring his arm around Steve’s back, the other grasping his hand as he began to sway slowly “ _I can’t remember if I cried, when I read something about his widowed bride. But something touched me deep inside, the day the music died._ ” his voice was so soft as he sang that Steve could not help but to be mesmerised, his head resting on Bucky’s shoulder.

At this point, a guitar began to play also, looking around the room, he saw Bruce sitting at the piano whilst Tony sat beside him, the two laughing happily and softly as they continued to play together. Phil was then stood to the side playing the guitar on the side, looking further around, he could see that Natasha and Clint were now swinging one another as they danced carefree, complete ease on their faces. Thor was extending his hand to Maria and Sam doing the same with Pepper whilst Sharon began playing the drum kit.

“ _Did you write the book of love, and do you have faith in God above, if the Bible tells you so? Now do you believe in rock and roll? Can music save your soul? And can you teach me to dance real slow?”_ Bucky kept singing as he began to twist Steve under his arm, their movements becoming quicker as the beat of the song increased. “ _Well, I know that you’re in love with him, ‘cause I saw you dancin’ in the gym. You both kicked off your shoes, man, I did those rhythm blues.”_ He sang as he placed a small, chaste kiss to Steve’s lips before continuing on.

“ _I was a lonely teenage broncin’ buck. With a pink carnation and a pickup truck. But I knew I was out of luck, the day the music died._ ” Steve was now laughing happily alongside Bucky, which only served to make him sing louder in order to recreate that laughter he loves so dearly. “ _I started singin’ bye-bye, Miss American Pie, Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry. Them good old boys were drinkin’ whiskey in Rye, singin’ ‘This’ll be the day that I die, this’ll be the day that I die’_ ”

Their hands were still connected whilst they danced throughout the entirety of the song whilst others began to sing in the back ground, Natasha and Clint had their very own dance going on whilst Thor was teaching Maria the dance he and Lady Sif had created years ago, they were both enjoying themselves greatly, even as he began to teach the moves to both Sam and Pepper.

When the song finally came to an end, Steve and Bucky were still connected and standing close, Steve leaned in, mere millimetres from Bucky’s lips as he quietly said “I never did like the new styles of dancing they tried to teach me.”

Bucky laughed, saying “I guess you just needed to find the right partner.” At that, he leaned his head just that little bit forward until he felt his own lips meet Steve’s, his hand moved from Steve’s waist, traveling slowly up his sides until it reached his head. Carefully, he began to trace the side of Steve’s jaw whilst his other hand moved to the small of Steve’s back, bringing them as close as possible together.

After a few moments of kissing one another for what felt like the first time, Bucky looked into Steve’s eyes, his pupils dilated and his breathing slightly ragged. “Just wait until we leave, this isn’t the only new thing.” Bucky said tugging at the hem of his dress, offering Steve a flirtatious wink before he sauntered off towards where Thor and the others were standing, swaying his hips suggestively as he went.

Though before he made it to the others, he bent over to pick something up off of the floor giving Steve a flash of red, white and blue silk. His breath caught in his throat at this sight, he was so happy to finally have his Bucky back, though his Bucky had changed a little, they were all good changes, especially this new wardrobe he seemed to have acquired.

Walking to re-join the others, Steve immediately pulled Tony towards him, picking him up in a tight bear hug and swinging him around in the air. “Thank you so much!” he breathed, a huge grin on his face.

“Put me down Gramps before you break your hip!” he said feigning annoyance, though even Steve could sense the smile painted on his face.

Moving over, Steve went to stand behind Bucky, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a small kiss to his cheek. Bucky looked over his shoulder at Steve with a fond smile on his face, though that soon changed to a look of lust when Steve leaned in to whisper “Those are not regulatory uniform, what you are wearing there.” The sound of Steve’s voice so low and deep send a shiver down Bucky’s spine.

“Sorry _Captain,_ ” Bucky groaned before moving his backside slowly, rubbing gently against Steve’s crotch, enough that he could feel the pressure, though not too obvious that others would know what they were doing. “Are you going to punish me later?” he asked feigning innocence, looking at Steve lustfully through his long eyelashes.

“You can bet your star-spangled arse I will!” Steve replied as he bit at Bucky’s right ear gently, though enough to bring a small moan out of his lips, his breath hitching as Steve released one of his arms from around his waist to slowly trace under the skirt and cup one of Bucky’s buttock cheeks, stroking ever so lightly, keeping his hand there, though hidden by his own body, he  brought his attention back to the group, “This is really one of the best birthday’s ever, thank you!” he said sincerely to everyone as he placed another small kiss to Bucky’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> The song in which I used for this fiction was that of “American Pie” by Don Mclean.  
> I really do hope you enjoyed this, and sorry if it sucks a little... ( :   
> Your comments and Kudos' are highly appreciated, thank you!


End file.
